


You've Got a Friend in Me

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [54]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance, Insecurity, Keith and Shiro are the best at comforting, Lance Needs a Hug, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Lance can't help but feel a bit insecure when he seems to be the only one not achieving anything. Thankfully, Shiro and Keith are well adapt to making this little boy feel special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "How would kid Keith or dad Shiro react if Lance let it slip that he was feeling kinda useless?"

Lance didn’t often consider him to be a third wheel. Or a fifth, or even a seventh wheel. But that was only if you were counting Allura and Coran, but he decided that since they were just school teachers, he didn’t need to count them at the moment in their little group.

However, that was before Pidge won the science fair, at only eight-years-old. Before Hunk got an award for best gourmet meal in the third grade. Before Keith got the Golden chair in music class for his Japanese folk song he performed in front of the talent show audience. Lance didn’t need awards or trophies or Golden chairs to know that he was a good boy. Why his mother and father told him that every single day before school.

Though, they told all of his older siblings the same exact thing too.

No, no. Lance did not need all these fancy awards to know that he was validated and needed. At least, he thought he didn’t need any of it, but now…now he wasn’t too sure. Ever since Keith had gotten his Golden chair, Lance had begun to realize that he was the _only_ one in his group who hadn’t really accomplished anything yet.

Pidge was on their way to being some major corporate, big scientist. Hunk was going to open his own restaurant that would be even _better_ than his mom and dad’s, and Keith was already turning out to be an award winning soldier just like his dad. And don’t even get Lance started on Shiro. The man had more medals, awards, diplomas and gold trophies that Lance was sure to be able to count. He would know. He’d snuck into - er, _peeked_ , into an old room in the Shiroganes basement and had seen all of Shiro’s accomplishments in boxes.

Lance was already _eight-years-old_ and what had he accomplished so far?

A stead C in Math, a passion for action movies and the ability to recount the alphabet backwards. Otherwise, he’d done nothing! Nothing! Lance was already eight and if time kept going as fast as it was at this rate, then Lance was sure he was going to be left behind by his successful and big shot “Friends.”

Lance didn’t want to be left behind.

He didn’t want to be useless.

Not right now. He wanted to feel like he was a part of the group and not slowly falling back behind everyone, as if watching them from the back as they advanced on without him. He tried thinking about what he could do in order to become an elite, _non-useless_ member of his friends group, but so far he’d run dry with ideas.

He thought about trying to join a boxing club because he was good at fighting, but then he remembered that Keith mentioned having to want to try boxing. There was no way Lance was going to try to outdo the _mullet._

Then he thought about doing the astronomy club, but he remembered that Pidge would join if he did and there was no way that Lance would be smarter than Pidge. Next he thought about joining a dance club but Hunk was already in a Hawaiian dance team and he was _awesome_ at it. So far, Lance’s list had more cross out lines that not, and he’d even tried to just point down redeeming qualities that he had which no one else had.

~~_I_ ~~ _~~s Friendly~~ _ _Hunk is friendly to EVERYONE_

~~_Winning smile_ ~~ _Apparently Shiro can never take a bad picture_

~~_Good at sports_ ~~ _So is Keith apparently, and he doesn’t even like sports_

_~~Good with animals~~ _ _Okay, so Red bit me once BUT it wasn’t my fault_

_Not a loser_

Lance sighed heavily, clutching the list in his hands before dragging his pencil to strikethrough the last though. If he couldn’t come up with anything that didn’t make him a useless friend then what else was there for him?

“Lance! Are you coming over today?” Lance almost jumped out of his skin when Keith finally walked up to him after class. Hastily, he shoved the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket and looked up to see Keith walking his way. Keith frowned when he noticed Lance trying to quickly shove something in his pocket but decided to keep quiet. His friend had been off for the past few days, and Keith was hoping that it would pass soon and that Lance would be back to his annoying, stupid self.

It was worrisome.

“Uh, oh yeah.” Lance sighed internally. He’d actually forgotten that last week he’d made plans with Keith to stay at his house with Shiro, until his parents got off work. A week ago the eight-year-old couldn’t wait to spend the whole day with his best friend Keith and Keith’s dad, however, he was feeling down on his luck and the array of awards in the Shirogane house did nothing to make Lance feel any better.

“Yeah. You okay?” Keith eyed his friend critically, watching him from head to toe. Lance squirmed under the scrutinized gaze and quickly averted his eyes by ducking his head.

“Yeah! I’m great!” In the next second, Lance shot Keith a bright, wide, _fake_ smile. One that Keith easily could see through, but he decided to drop it. Keith knew not to push anyone into talking, because more often than not he clammed up when he was upset. However, that didn’t stop Keith from wishing that he could somehow help his friend.

“Alright. If you say so.” Keith said quietly before hiking his backpack up onto his back. Lance followed suit, still smiling even when Keith looked away when Shiro pulled up with Red in the car. Lance’s smile only dropped when Shiro exited the car and Red excitedly bounded up to Keith in order to happily lick all over his face. Lance slowly made his way over to Keith, noting how Red didn’t even spare him a second glance.

_What do I care? It’s not even my dog anyway. It’s Keith’s so obviously it’s stupid._

“Hi there Lance.” Lance was startled out of his thoughts but Shiro’s gentle voice. Suddenly Shiro was right beside Lance, while Keith continued to pet Red several times in a row. Lance swallowed, quickly forcing himself to smile brightly.

“Hi Shiro dad!” Lance waved, causing Shiro to chuckle.

“Are you excited to get to play with Keith this afternoon?” Shiro asked as he took both Lance and Keith’s backpack to store in the trunk of the car. Lance and Keith waited patiently at the side of the car with Red while Shiro put the bags away.

“Yeah! I’ve been super excited for this, since last week!” Lance said quickly and Shiro frowned for a second when he noticed how _tight_ Lance’s smile seemed to be. As if he was forcing it. Which was highly unusual for the bubbly, energetic boy.

“That’s good to hear. How are you Lance?” Shiro quickly tried to change the topics subtly, when he noticed the tense ridges in Lance’s shoulders as Lance and Keith got into the back of the car. For a second, and only Shiro could see this, Lance’s smile faltered until it was replaced with another _fake_ smile.

“I’m awesome! Thanks for asking, Shiro dad!” Lance said, buckling himself up despite the sick feeling bubbling in his stomach. In the back of the car, Shiro noticed one of their old T-ball medals sticking out of a pocket. The one where Keith was voted MVP.

_You couldn’t even get that._

“Are you sure? There’s nothing bothering you?” Shiro tried once more, looking in the rearview mirror. He was saddened to see that Lance continued to smile as if nothing was wrong.

“I’m great! Don’t worry about me!”

However, Lance quickly turned away to look out the window of the car and he missed the look that Dad and son shared with one another. Both knew something was wrong and they were determined to help him.

No matter what.

x.V.x

“Alright, what’s wrong with you?” Keith finally demanded a couple of hours later. He had kicked down Lance’s pitiful attempt at a sandcastle (he wasn’t even trying so Keith didn’t feel all that bad) and towered over Keith with his arms folded over his chest.

“Hey! You jerk, why did you do that?!” Lance shouted. He wasn’t really upset that Keith had knocked over his sandcastle, but with everything that was building up inside him was beginning to wear him out. He was feeling emotionally exhausted right now, more than anything and he just wanted to go _home._

“You’re acting stupid. I wanna know why.” Keith didn’t move from his spot with his arms folded over his chest. Lance wasn’t an intimidator to him; he never was and he was more than a little worried about his friend right now. Lance was acting way too sad to be normal and Keith did not like it one bit. He wanted his best friend who was always silly, always smiling and making everyone feel better with his (lame) jokes.

“I’m not stupid! You are!” Lance shot to his feet, kicking sand in Keith’s direction, knowing full well that the other kid _hated_ sand. Keith stood firm despite the attack.

“No, you are! You’re all moping and being stupid and stuff! Knock it off, what’s the matter with you?!” Keith cried out, jumping back this time when Lance tried to kick sand at him again.

“No! I’m not stupid and you need to stop being a jerk! There’s nothing wrong with me!” Lance hissed angrily, voice rising steadily.

“Liar!”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“AM NOT!”

_“Boys!”_

Lance and Keith both jerked back when hands grabbed at the backs of their shirts. With ease, they were both lifted into the air and forced to look back at Shiro, who was staring at them in disappointment. Immediately Lance and Keith slunk back, already knowing full well that one was to not aggravated the already disappointed dad, and their lower lips wobbled. Shiro brought them both inside before setting them each down in their own chair facing Shiro, then he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, now, do either of you boys _calmly_ want to tell me what that was all about?” Shiro asked. Both boys remained silent, pointedly refusing to look at each other. One of Shiro’s eyebrows rose. “Aren’t you two best friends? Best friends don’t yell at each other and kick sand at them.”

“Lance started it!” Keith cried out, to which Lance gasped. He opened his mouth to protest but was silence by a look from Shiro.

“Keith, we do _not_ point blame at our friends like that.” Shiro scolded and Keith’s shoulders slumped.

“But it’s true!” Shiro could see Keith’s lower lip wobbling dangerously and his eyes were shinier than usual. He knew he was close to a freak out from Keith, but he couldn’t let Keith just get away with his behavior. It wasn’t fair to Lance.

“Keith.”

“Lance has been sad all day and it’s making me sad!” Keith finally exploded as a few tears dripped down his cheeks. Lance was startled into silence, watching his friend sniffling sadly, while Shiro remained calm and firm in not picking sides. Although, Shiro was a bit shocked to see how well Keith had picked up on Lance’s emotions.

“That might be, Keith, but that doesn’t mean you get to kick his sandcastle and call him stupid.” Shiro reprimanded softly. Keith sniffled again, finally defeated by his father’s disappointment and Lance felt his guilt rise tenfold. _You even manage to tear apart a family._ Keith sniffled a few more times before nodding.

“I’m sorry Lance.” Keith apologized immediately before Shiro bent down to give him a hug and give him a tissue. Keith latched on quickly and Lance saw a small smile on Shiro’s lips.

“There, now that’s not so bad. I’m know you and I are both worried because we _know_ Lance’s is sad. But a friendship doesn’t work if you force someone to talk to you. You have to ask.” Keith nodded sadly in Shiro’s arms and Lance could begin to feel tears making their way down his own cheeks. As Shiro looked over at him in alarm, he began to try to speak to the boy.

“Lance, what’s -”

“It’s because of that!” Lance finally shouted loudly before pointing at the Golden chair award in the living room. Lance dissolved in hiccuping tears and Shiro blinked, torn between looking at Lance and the award. It seemed Keith was just as confused.

“You’re sad because of that award?”

“No!” Lance shouted stubbornly. “Yes. I mean, not the award itself but because _you_ have it!” Shiro thought that he was starting to get a picture of what was wrong with Lance. Gently, he reached out to scoop Lance into his other arm and he sat down on the chair with both boys in his lap. Keith messily tried to wipe Lance’s face.

“Did you wish you won the award?” Keith asked quietly and Lance’s sobs grew louder.

“No!” He cried. “It’s yours and you won it but I didn’t get _anything! I never get anything!_ Because I’m just a loser!” By now, Shiro was figuring out completely on what was bothering Lance and it made his heart _ache_ that Lance was feeling so hurt and sad at his age. “Pidge is smart! Hunk’s kind and a great cook! You’re awesome and get lots of awards just like Shiro and I’m a nobody who will never do anything in my life!” Lance blubbered before burying his face into Shiro’s jacket. Shiro ignored the tears and snot that littered his jacket as he tried to soothe the boy.

“Do you want to have my trophies?” Keith asked hesitantly.

“No! I just wanna be important!”

“But you are important!” Keith argued hotly, glaring at his sniffling friend. Lance blinked through blurred vision and tried to glare at Keith but failed miserably and Shiro shushed him. “You’re very important to me, and to Hunk especially and Pidge. And Ms. Allura loves you and Coran and you’re important to daddy too, right daddy?” Shiro blinked before nodding quickly.

“Of course. Lance, you’re a very important boy in our lives, _all_ of our lives.” Shiro said softly, wiping away the tears that racked down his cheeks.

“You’re really nice and always making sure that everyone feels good or asking them if there’s anything you can do to make them feel better. You make the most _ridiculous_ faces that always make us laugh and tell the stupidest jokes, even if they are kinda funny.” Lance felt a small flutter in his chest when Keith spoke, looking _directly_ at him. He hiccuped a few times but remained quiet.

“You always make sure nobody picks on Pidge, Hunk or Keith and you always have a smile on your face.” Shiro added softly, much to Lance’s surprise. “You always help me put away the bags when you come over and you say thank you at dinner and snacks. You’re one of the most polite boys ever and you were our best short-stop on T-ball.”

“Yeah and your drawings are usually pretty good and you are _awesome_ at Gymnastics - which none of us can do by the way.” Keith continued excitedly. “Just the other day you did this _amazing_ flip on the bars that I wish I could do.”

“It was pretty cool wasn’t it.” Lance smiled hesitantly and Shiro and Keith laughed.

“Yeah buddy it was. You’re a pretty amazing kid and I hope you know that.” Shiro smiled gently and Lance’s heart fluttered. He shyly looked away only for Keith to grab his hand. “I know it hurts when everyone else around you gets awards, or trophies or medals and seems like they’re succeeding when you’re not, but there’s much more to success than gold Lance, and many people fail to have that their whole lives.”

“Really?” Lance’s eyes widened dramatically causing Shiro to chuckle.

“Really. You have more love and greatness in you than men I’ve known for _decades._ You are going to succeed far in life Lance, you just have to be patient.”

“Yeah.” Keith cut in before the conversation got too mushy. “Besides, sad Lance is annoying. I _much prefer_ happy Lance because he’s pretty cool.” Keith blushed at the little speech and Lance blinked, feeling touched at his friend’s words. He hadn’t expected Keith, nor Shiro to say what they had but he was happier than ever that they had. They made him feel warmer than he had in a while and gave him new hope that he would succeed.

“Thanks guys.” Lance blushed and couldn’t help but beam at their words.

Later that week after Lance had earned first place in his gymnastic tournament, with Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and his entire family in the stands, Lance noticed a note folded up in his bag. Opening the note, he couldn’t stop the blinding smile that stretched over his lips, lucky to call these people his home.

~~_I_ _s Friendly_ ~~ _Hunk is friendly to EVERYONE (IT’S IN HIS NATURE TO BE KIND)_

~~_Winning smile_ ~~ _Apparently Shiro can never take a bad picture (THIS IS TRUE)_

_~~Good at sports So is Keith apparently, and he doesn’t even like sports~~ _

_~~Good with animals~~ Okay, so Red bit me once BUT it wasn’t my fault_

~~_Not a loser_ ~~ _NOT A LOSER, EXCEPT MAYBE AT MARIO KARTS._

_AN AWESOME FRIEND_

_WINNER OF THE PERFECT SMILE AWARD_

_HAS THE BIGGEST EGO OUT OF ANYONE I KNOW_

_SUPER COOL WITH GYMNASTIC_

_KIND_

_LOVING_

_THE BEST FRIEND, SON AND BROTHER WE COULD EVER WISH FOR. WE LOVE YOU LANCE._


End file.
